


(Not so)  fatal mistake (reupload)

by puffball_of_doom



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: A lot of kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Cardan Greenbriar, Smut, attempt at sth romantic, cringe!alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffball_of_doom/pseuds/puffball_of_doom
Summary: Cardan sneaks into Madoc estate, willing to  talk some sense into Taryn. He finds himself in the wrong twin's chamber.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Kudos: 32





	(Not so)  fatal mistake (reupload)

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid, smutty fic I found somewhere in my notes, probably an attempt at emotional, sort of romantic love scene (I need one in my multi- chapter). I know it's trash, but at least more optimistic than 'Of truth and tears', in which consensual sex barely exist and all the male characters are a-holes. I wanted to update it and deleated by mistake

POV CARDAN GREENBRIAR

The day of Dain's coronation is right around the corner, and interestingly Madoc is coming to visit Balekin more and more often. What a perfect timing -it so happens that I intend to speak with his precious little daughter. Privately. Unfortunately Jude never leaves her awful sister's side, so I definitely don't have a chance to nail Taryn down after classes. That only leaves one option then - I must sneak to their house, of course under guise of night. Although Locke managed to trick The Grand General, well-known for guarding his girls' modesty, I'd prefer to pay the older twin a visit when he's not home. Something tells me that if the redcap finds me in his daughter's bedroom, even if I came there only to bring Taryn to her senses, he will rather not invite me for tea... And I would like to live a little while longer. 

This evening opportunity knocks, Madoc, given hospitality by my big brother, got overdrunk and it seems pretty obvious he is going to spend this night in the Hollow Hall. To my disappointment even bottled he didn't do anything funny or embarrassing, when beautiful Elinor started to make advances towards him, the Grand General just scowled at my brother's former mistress and snapped at the female faerie, as if offended : _Bog off, I'm married_. It's rather sad that his daughter's betrothed would never do the same thing.

All right, Balekin and his men are stoned enough not to pay any attention to what I do. I decide to go to Madoc's estate on foot, I don't especially feel like being lashed just because one of my brother's thoroughbred horses got tired. Sorry, Balekin, I know you like it. 

I find myself standing beneath the mortal's balcony, not sure about all this. What if Locke decided to visit his love tonight? At worst I'll just spoil his fun, at best- I'll give him a really good scare. In both cases Taryn wouldn't get what she deserves though. It would be a shame. I'm optimistic yet- all the signs are the mortal is alone. If my former friend was with her, it wouldn't be so quiet here, and for sure Madoc's ward wouldn't have left the balcony door half-open. Climbing a blooming apple tree I am starting to have second thoughts - maybe it was a bad idea? Why complicate my life? Must I sneak to Taryn's bedroom likea thief or - ugh - her secret paramour? Wouldn't it be a lot easier if came by, of course in the Grand General's absence, and requested Oriana to let me speak with her foster daughter alone? I'm surprised it hasn't occurred to me sooner, and now it's too late to back out.

The chamber I just came into is a mess. How come our beautiful, elegant and well kept Taryn lives in this dump - papers and clothes all over the floor, vials filled with some suspicious substances on her desk, just next to a foul-smelling, rotten faerie fruit, and - what the fuck - children's toys, in the middle of the room?! As I can see the mortals, no matter how beauteous and ravishing, adore filth and putridity... Valerian's right, although I'll never tell him that. The Grand General's ward is sleeping sweetly in snow-white, intricately embroidered sheets, her bedlinen smell like wild roses, the girl's lush, auburn hair spilled across the pillow. I lean over the young woman, reclining on the bed, ready to wake her up and say some severe words. I yank Taryn by her arm, the human drowsily bats those long eyelashes of hers ... Holy crap, it isn't Taryn. It's Jude.

"You're killing me, man. Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow? I have no power or strength to sneak with you every single night." -she murmurs dreamily. Who'd have thunk that those prudish, demure daughters of the virtuous Grand General are not as chaste as he claims? Oddly enough finding out Jude has a lover gripes me - maybe just because virginity is quite framed in the knightly ethos and the mortal arguably wants to be a knight? Well, this probably isn't the best time to think about her conduct, why should I care about Miss Duarte spreading her legs for some unknown faeries? I just want her not to make noise, without thinking do I put my hand over her mouth. Such a bad idea, as it turns out, Jude instantly sinks her teeth into it, hard enough to draw blood, I need to shush the mortal now, before the entire household will come running, ready to defend the young lady's questionable virtue. Having no choice I press my mouth to hers, reddened with blood, the mortal's fingers close around my neck, what a dingy way to die! Surprisingly Jude eases her grip just as fast as she started to suffocate me and parts her lips invitingly. There is something distrubingly innocent in her kisses, maybe it's about selcouth softness of the mortal's mouth, unimaginable subtlety of every single brush of her warm, skillful tongue (not as sharp as I've used to think) or dreamy look of Jude's dark, enermous eyes, as pure and gentle as those of a child. They are always so stunning, mesmerizing, even if expressing just her will to fight or sheer hatred, but I had no idea that they can be that adorable. The young woman pushes me back, as though astonished.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You've got five minutes to explain yourself, unless you want me to break your neck" - Jude hisses.

"Well, it is called regicide. You got a death wish?" - I smirk.

"I am calling the servants then. No doubt they'll tell my father everything when he's back, and Madoc'll kill you anyway" - the mortal smiles sweetly. Gods, I would really have nothing against dying for this beautiful smile. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" - she asks again, lounging on the pillows. Jude looks so lovely with her her down, dressed only in a short, short-sleeved white bedgown that barely covers her tighs. A very nice surprise, really.

"What if I said I was _starving_?" - I say slyly, admiring her athletic, but not too muscular body.

"Go for it, Your Majesty, I'm all ears" -the girl rolls her eyes "You're not gonna make it, after all your noble kind is so veracious."

"May I show you then?"

"Of course I don't mind. Go ahead" - Jude crosses her arms, defiantly looking at me.

"Are you sure, preciousness? Friendly warning: I am _ravenous_ "

"Tragic" -she snorts "And I am bloodthirsty"

"No doubt in my mind, my lady" - I gasp, taking her in my arms, the mortal's tense muscles relax instantly when I sit her on the edge of the bed and get down on my knees for the one who truly hates me.

"Cardan, what are you doing?" -she asks, cheeks flushed, eyes wide open. Has she ever called me by mt first name? It sounds so strange in those beautiful mouth.

"Trying to satiate my appetite" - I smile mirthfully, gingerly parting her legs "Will you let me so?"

"Help yourself to whatever you like" -she says in an unusually high-pitched voice. I kiss Jude's inner tigh - gently, with reverence, worshipping smoothness of Jude's skin and suppleness of her muscles. Heard so many stories about fragility of mortals'bodies I'm amazed with strenght oozing from this this girl. My lips are moving upwards, my hands grip her hips, delightfully rounded and pleasant to touch. Do I really kneel before a human woman, perfectly happy and willing to please her? There are no ballads telling of this kind of kisses - I think that should change. I press my mouth to her core - tenderly and respectfully, as if I really were a ravening man, miraculously saved from starving to death. The mortal utters a soft moan, when I deliberately trace her labium with my tongue, then plunge my mouth in her folds, sucking and kissing them, relishing Jude Duarte, tasting her like the finest wine, she's hundred times sweeter than Everapples, more inebriant than golden Nevermore... She shivers and wraps her legs around my neck and slightly leans back as if commanding me taste every angle of her. Would I ever sate myself? Well, it is worth a try, I guess. Her moans are like music to me, I don't even care wheather Jude will wake up the entire household. I get the rhythm of her chaunt, my tongue is swirling inside my sworn foe, and finally press the last, passionate kiss to the mortal's core and look up and see her glowing face. The girl is breathing heavily now, her full breasts are swelling under thin fabric of her nightgown.

"Jude are you... crying?" - I ask, noticing tears dripping down her cheeks and, without waiting for an answer I sit by her side, my arm ends up right around her, in a drop of a hat she's sprawled on the sheets again, her lovely eyes staring at me confidingly and mildly when my curious hands explore her bewildering body, a veritable tapestry of contrasts - toned, strong limbs, thick, wide hips, ample bosom, and tiny waist seem so carnal, so tactile, whereas Jude's hazy eyes and angelic, soft-featured face bring to my mind this ephemeral beauty, existing only in the artists' sweetest dreams. My hands tremble when I am fondling her well-shaped breasts, as if Jude was my very first lover. She hisses, feeling my fingers tease and pinch her hardened nipples. Looking the mortal in the eyes I press my hips against hers, penetrating the young woman in one fell swoop, mad at myself for letting this girl intrude on my thoughts. I am driving her through, willing to make Jude feel the pain I've been in every day since she stormed into my world.

"Cardan...it really hurts" -the mortal groans, digging her nails into my back.

"Well, it should hurt like hell" - I whisper maliciously right in her too round ear, relishing her folds tightening around me "As you must know,there's a fine line between pleasure and pain" - her golden-brown eyes sparkle, a shadow of genuine grief creeps across her heart-shaped face. I kiss Jude's mouth sweetly and apologetically, then start rocking my hips slower. Her heart is pounding heavily, the Grand General's ward is clinging to my chest, closing her eyes. I've never seen her peaceful and relaxed like this before.

"My love" - I breathe like a fucking idiot then press my mouth to her forehead. The mortal quivers and pulls me tighter to her - she is embracing me with her entire body, Jude's softness is closing in on me. This spasm of ecstasy has nothing to do with fulfilling my desire, oh no, it's physically impossible - I am simply savouring her closeness, satisfied with her...satisfaction? A moment later, when I am cradling her in my arms, brething in an acrid smell of her hair, I notice blood on the girl's - woman's tighs. That means I've been the first and onlny who had a honour of caressing her this way, the first and only one whom she let see her nudity. An urge to drop to my knees in gratitude overwhelms me, my heart is singing with joy. That means Locke has never inveigled Jude into giving herself to him! I feel like a huge burden's been lifted. Maybe that also means she doesn't love her twin's betrothed and the mortal won't cry for him when Liriope's son announces his engagement to Taryn? Yet tonight... awful sisters and backstabbing friends do not exist. 

"So you didn't know much about this weird connection between pleasure and pain..." - I murmur, pressing a kiss to her dainty, coarse hand, it's tumid and split. "What happened to you, Jude? You've cut your palm!"

"None of your business. Now get out of here and don't ever come back, unless you want my father rip your lungs out!" - she drones. I rag out and obediently leave Madoc's estate, of course going out of the window, unable to shake the feeling that this time Jude has lied.


End file.
